Cosmetic and makeup brushes come in a variety of styles and configurations. For example, when applying or finishing makeup, one might use fan brushes, brow brushes, powder brushes, blending brushes, lip brushes, kabuki brushes, angled eye brushes, stippling brushes, eye shadow brushes, angled brushes, concealer brushes, flat brushes, smudge brushes and angled liner brushes alone or in combination. Because of the nature of their use, such brushes can, over time, begin to accumulate old makeup, dirt and debris, dead skin cells, oils and bacteria making them unsanitary and unsuitable for use.
A widely used brush cleaning protocol involves swirling the wetted brush on a soap bar or in a soapy solution followed by rinsing in warm water. Excess water is then squeezed out and the brushes are laid down on a clean towel or in a cup to dry. There are a variety of problems with conventional cleaning techniques in terms of the thoroughness of the cleaning and brush longevity.
For example, conventional cleaning techniques generally recommend that the water not be allowed to get above the brush shaft as doing so can 1) cause the metal to rust; and 2) dissolve the bristle glue, causing the bristles to fall out. Moreover, many brushes have handles that are made of wood or other materials that would be warped, deformed or simply ruined if wetted or submerged in water repeatedly or over a prolonged period of time. The handles may also have finishes that are water soluble or at least water-sensitive over time.
When using a bowl or other container of soapy water, it is cumbersome to have to hold the brushes under the water at just the right level. When holding the brushes under running water, it is similarly cumbersome to have to position the brushes with enough precision that water-sensitive brush features will not be negatively impacted. The foregoing technique is also disadvantageous in that it generally involves a more forceful manipulation of the bristles during cleaning—which, over time, will cause then to fall out prematurely. Such techniques also potentially introduce additional bacteria into the bristles from the hands of the person cleaning. Residual soaps on the bristles left by inadequate rinsing can also negatively impact the longevity of the brushes and may cause skin irritation for the user.
Conventional drying techniques—i.e. laying the brushes down on a towel to dry or propping them up in a cup or other similar container—also present a variety of potential issues relating to brush cleanliness and longevity. For example, the orientation of the brushes on the towel or other drying surface also generally means that the brushes are sitting in a wet environment for a longer period of time making them more likely to rust and warp. A prolonged wet environment is also conducive to bacteria growth. Such drying techniques can also deform the bristles as laying flat they are, at least in part, often bearing the weight of the brushes during the drying process. Additionally, towel drying techniques take a long time—e.g. some sources recommend six to eight hours of drying time—making brush cleaning a slow and inconvenient process that understandably becomes much less desirable. Propping the brushes in a cup or similar container also has several disadvantages. If the bristles are oriented upward, the water runs down into the glue causing it to dissolve over time. If the bristles are oriented downward, they are smashed flat during the drying process which can cause them to bend or fall out more quickly, thus significantly decreasing their longevity.
It has been discovered by applicant that ultrasonic baths are particularly effective at cleaning makeup brushes. In particular, ultrasonic baths have previously been used to clean certain types of jewelry as well as lenses and other optical parts, watches, dental and surgical instruments, tools, coins, fountain pens, golf clubs, window blinds, firearms, musical instruments, industrial parts and electronic equipment. However, they have been found to be especially well-suited for removing old makeup, dirt and debris, dead skin cells, oils and bacteria from the bristles of makeup brushes.
Even though the ultrasonic cleaning technique lends itself very well to use on makeup brushes, conventional ultrasonic cleaners—such as jewelry cleaners—cannot at present be used for such a purpose. To do so would require one to lay the brushes down submerged in the bathing solution—which, as noted above, would tend to quickly ruin the brushes and, would at a minimum scratch, dent and scuff the handles. Alternatively, propping the brushes vertically along the edge of the bath is not an adequate solution as 1) the vibration from the bath tends to tip them over; and 2) such an orientation leaves the brush bristles smashed against the bottom of the bath—which impairs their cleaning and causes them to more quickly degrade.
The present invention in its various embodiments solves all of the foregoing limitations. It is a makeup brush cleaner that employs the benefits of ultrasonic cleaning methods; but also avoids the unwanted wear on the brushes caused by such cleaning techniques. It also addresses many of the shortcomings of conventional brush cleaning techniques.
The present invention in its various embodiments can utilize off-the-shelf ultrasonic jewelry cleaning baths; or it can be utilized with more customized ultrasonic baths. It includes a retaining lid having one or more slots that hold the makeup brushes in place in the proper orientation and at the optimum depth as they are cleaned in the ultrasonic bath. It allows for easy insertion and removal of the brushes. It allows for relatively quick drying and does so without rusting the brush shaft or dissolving the bristle glue. The present invention in its various embodiments can accommodate a wide variety of brush sizes and styles and allows for their cleaning without ruining, damaging or deforming the handle or handle materials. The foregoing advantages as well as others are provided for by the invention in its various embodiments.